Global Warming
by wisedomsdaughter
Summary: Stop global warming and save our favorite Guardian!


** [I'm writing everything BUT the one that people are actually READING…]**

North hummed a Russian tune that was popular way back when he was a little boy, one giant hand grasping the tiny chisel. His brow furrowed as his hacked at a particularly stubborn piece of ice. He lifted the chisel and hammer to give a harder whack against the tower when there was a sudden knock on the door, causing North to slam against the tower with unnecessary accidental force, and the tower to crack off and shatter to pieces on his worktable.

North let out a yell and dropped his tools.

The door opened and a yeti's head poked in. "Gallabrarah?"

"Argh!"

"Yargha!"

North groaned. "Why is it always _you_?"

The yeti said something again in yetish, causing North's head to snap up and stare at him, eyes wide.

"_What_?" He exclaimed. "You are sure?"

The yeti nodded in confirmation. Shoving him aside, he sprinted towards the lift and stormed into it, scowling uncontrollably. He was out before the lift had even fully stopped, staring in horror out the window. Where it would usually be covered in frost, it was completely clean of ice. But what shocked him most was _out_side.

The snow was melting. That had never happened, not once in his hundreds of years upon the earth, bringing joy and wonder to 'ze cheeldren". North's scowl deepened. He knew the Jack would never let that happen. Something was very wrong.

"Call ze ozers," he ordered, stalking over to the door and throwing it open. Instead of being greeted by a flurry of snow and a frozen nose on his face, instead all he could see was the top of a giant iceberg sliding off its' body and splashing into the water, through the thin ice with a _crunch_, disappearing beneath the water.

North kneeled down and scooped up a handful of snow and slush. "Vhat has happened?" He demanded. "Vhere eez Jack?"

"Oh my goodness, North, what _happened_?" Toothiana cried in despair, wringing her hands. "Everything is…is _melted_! My wings don't really need to warm up any more!"

North shook his head, smiling grimly. "I do not know, Toothiana, but I will have talk with Jack."

"Crikey, mate," A very familiar voice called. "What _happened_? It's gotta be Frostbite, playing another trick on ya for that last time." Bunnymund hopped into view, fur bristling, a boomerang in each hand.

"Where _is _Jack?" Tooth asked suddenly. "I haven't seen him for a really long time, and none of my fairies have either."

"None o' my egglets either," Bunny confirmed. "Haven't seen his for, what, three months now?"

"You have not seen Jack seence Pitch?" The Russian gasped. Tooth glared accusingly at Bunny.

"We're _Guardians_, Bunny! We should stay in contact! You have no problem getting in touch with North or I!"

Bunnymund squirmed uncomfortably, Tooth snapping accusations and North piping in, all three oblivious of the tiny little man trying to get their attention. He made a dreamsand trumpet and blew on it as hard as he could, but no sound came out, and no one even spared him a glance.

Sandy grabbed an empty eggnog mug a yeti was about to clear and threw it on the ground with all his might.

At the harsh sound, all the three Guardians turned around to look at the man. He pointed at the window and formed a snowflake, then the snowflake melting.

"Sandy, we already know that the North Pole is melting!" Tooth exclaimed. "Why do you need to tell us?"

Sandy shook his head in frustration, then formed the snowflake and put a staff next to it.

"See?" Bunny said triumphantly. "Sandy knows that it's all Frostbite's fault!"

Sandy shook his head again, waving his arms wildly. Thinking hard, he formed a staff – Jack's staff, - then melted it.

"Jack's staff is in danger?" Tooth asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Is _Jack _in danger, Sandy?" North looked at the rest of the Guardians, a 'What?' look on his face. Sandy groaned silently and pointed at the window, making a sand staff again. This time all of them turned to face the window.

"Jack!" North flung open the window. "What happen to snow?"

The teen drifted in, both hands wrapped around his staff. "Hey, guys," he said, exhaustion lacing his voice.

Tooth fluttered up to his height and touched the bags under his eyes, concern on her face. "Jack, when have you last slept?"

"Not my fault," he proclaimed, sitting down next to the wall and leaning back, closing his eyes. "Do you know how _hard _it is to make it snow, nowadays?"

"Jack," Bunny said slowly. "Mate, what is really going on?"

"I heard it from Jamie," he took a deep breath, hands slowly unclasping from the staff handle. "Global heating, or something. No, global warming."

He let out a long groan. "My snow is melting, all the time. I tried to make it snow in Burgess, a snow day, but a bunch of adults just threw – what is it now? – yeah, salt, on the roads, and everywhere else! Then I made it snow _again_, and it just melted. Just like that. So I tried somewhere else, and even without the salt the snow just melted. It's not working anymore. And when the snow melts more, I just seem to get weaker…" All of a sudden his eyes closed and his head drooped to his chest, and he passed out.

To be continued…

** [What…wasn't my best piece of writing. Yeah. Okay. I was bored.]**


End file.
